Todo cambio
by dragby-10
Summary: NUEVA HISTORIA CHICOS XD - se basa en un punto en el que hipo decide dejar la isla antes que el entrenamiento, Astrid sera la mas preocupada en el asunto (Hiccstrid)


**Todo cambio**

 **Capítulo 1- la carta**

Esto es berk está a doce días del norte del calvario y al sur de morir de frio está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, mi pueblo en una palabra tenaz a estado aquí por siete generaciones pero todos las casas son nuevas, tenemos pesca, caza y una hermosa vista del atardecer, el único problema son las pestes, la mayoría de los sitios tienen ratones o mosquitos nosotros tenemos….

¿?: DRAGONES (dijo cerrando la puerta de mi casa al ver a un pesadilla monstruosa a punto de atacar)

La mayoría de gente se mudaría nosotros no somos vikingos tenemos problemas de terquedad, me llamo hipo lindo nombre lose pero no es el peor, los padres creen que un nombre feo ahuyenta a los nomos y trolls, como si la encantadora conducta vikinga no fuera suficiente (decía mientras corría a Thor sabe dónde hasta que callo y un vikingo se le para en enfrente)

Vikingo: AHHHH buenos días (dijo con una sonrisa)

Seguía corriendo y escuchando a los vikingos gritarle que se fuera a su casa (la cual estaba en llamas XD)

De pronto siente como alguien le agarra el cuello

Vikingo: HIPO! Que hace otra vez a fuera que haces a fuera ve a cubrirte

Este el Estoico el vasto jefe de la tribu dicen que cuando era un bebe le arranco la cabeza desde lo hombros a un dragón, que si lo creo… JA claro que sí.

Estoico: que tenemos (dijo volteándose a ver a un vikingo)

Vikingo: Nadders, Cremallerus ah y Jop vio a un pesadilla monstruosa

Estoico: algún furia nocturna (dijo los rastros de fuego de la explosión detrás de él)

Vikingo: hasta ahora no

Estoico: bien

Hipo seguía corriendo hasta que llego a la herrería y se encontró con el feliz herrero que le dio ¨la bienvenida¨.

Herrero: ah que bueno que bienes a la fiesta creí que ya te habían llevado (dijo martilleando una espada)

Hipo: a quién? a mí? Por favor soy demasiado musculoso para su gusto los dragones no sabrían que hacer con todo esto (dijo mostrando los ¨músculos¨ de su brazo)

Herrero: bueno necesitan mondadientes o no?

El soquete sarcástico de manos intercambiables se llama bocón eh sido su aprendiz desde que era pequeño… bueno más pequeño.

Estoico: a las defensas inferiores contratacaremos con las catapultas (dijo a los vikingos)

Vikingos: si señor (dijeron corriendo hacia las torres de catapultas)

Ven un pueblo viejo y muchas, muchas casas nuevas

Vikingo: FUEGO!

De pronto una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos azules se deja ver con su grupo

Chica vikinga: vengan rápido (dijo corriendo a ver un cubo de agua)

Ellos son:

Hipo: patapez

Patan

Los gemelos brutacio y brutilda y…

De pronto la linda rubia apagando en fuego se dio la vuelta y una bola de fuego cae detrás de ellas haciéndola ver más hermosa.

Hipo: Astrid (suspiro)

Su trabajo es mucho más cool (dijo tratando de ver más a los chicos pero bocón lo coge de la camisa)

Bocón: Hey

Hipo: hay no puede ser, quiero ir quiero dejar mi huella

Bocón: ya has dejado bastantes huellas en lugares equivocados

Hipo: mira dos minutos mato a un dragón y mi vida cambiaria infinitamente hasta podría tener novia

Bocón: te pesan los martillos no puedes con las hachas ni siquiera puedes con una de estas (dijo mostrándole la arma… no sé cómo se llama XD)

Hipo: ya ok, ok tu ganas (dijo volviendo a su trabajo)

Se escucharon unos fuertes rugidos era un

Vikingo: FURIA NOCTURNA AL SUELO!

Bocón: hipo me necesitan quédate, ahí… tú me entiendes (dijo para después lanzar un grito de guerra e irse)

Hipo: claro… ni de chiste (dijo sacándose en delantal y poniéndose su chaleco)

Se fue corriendo al bosque esperando que nadie lo viera

Pues no se había dado cuenta de cuándo una pesadilla monstruosa estaba detrás de él

Estoico oyó los gritos de hipo y fue a su rescate… otra vez

Se escondió en un mástil para que amortiguara el fuego pero el pesadilla monstruosa estaba asechando hasta que….

Vikingo: que es eso (escuchando sonido parecido al de un silbato)

Todos estaban confundidos los dragones se estaban marchando, mientras todos estaban distraídos hipo tenía la oportunidad de escapar pero tal parece que su padre le gano…

Estoico: a donde crees que vas (dijo cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa)

Hipo: a casa estoy cansado (dijo en un tono serio)

Estoico: que no vez el desorden que acabas de hacer (dijo alzando más la voz)

Hipo: pues no es mi culpa estar desarmado en plena batalla (dijo en el mismo tono)

Estoico: no puedes ni con los martillos y quieres manejar un arma en batalla (dijo enojado pero controlándose)

Hipo: PUES HUBIERA APRENDIDO SI ME HUBIERAS ENSEÑADO PERO EL GRAN JEFE ESTOICO EL VASTO SE A OLVIDADO DE QUE TAMBIEN ES PADRE (grito para después salir del lugar corriendo hacia el bosque)

Hipo se encontró a un chico pelinegro de su edad sentado en una roca tallando un muñeco de madera, era un poco más alto y más músculos pero no exageradamente tenía un traje negro y una máscara que le cubría la boca y la nariz y solo dejaba ver sus electrizantes ojos azules…

¿?: Ya lo decidiste (dijo mirando el dragón de madera que había tallado)

Hipo: si… me voy contigo Alex (dijo seriamente)

Alex: buena elección (dijo chasqueando los dedos y dos furias nocturnas salieron de los arbustos)

Hipo: CHIMUELO! (dijo y el dragón se abalanzo a él lamiéndole la cara)

Alex: bueno Haddock basta de cariño vamos antes de que te vengan a buscar (dijo montándose la furia nocturna de ojos azules)

Hipo: bien solo espérame tener una bota ortopédica es una molestia (dijo sacándose la bota y las cuerdas que le sostenían y poniéndose su pierna ortopédica)

Alex: no me lo digas a mi yo no eh perdido mis extremidades en batalla

Hipo: es porque tú no te has enfrentado a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña

Alex: tratar de que Alvin, Dagur y Drago no te vayan a buscar a berk es un buen logro para que lo sepas

Hipo: claro lo que tú digas

De pronto se escuchó una rama romperse los dos se dieron la vuelta y Alex alcanzo a ver a una chica rubia detrás de un árbol.

Alex: vaya hipo no sabía que tenías una admiradora (dijo acercándose sigilosamente al árbol y separo en frente de ella y le golpeo el cuello dejándola inconsciente)

Hipo: QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCO (dijo exaltado)

Alex: tranquilo romeo no la mate, aunque debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos (dijo acercándose a los labios de Astrid pero un sintió un trozo de metal frio en lugar de los labias de la joven vikinga)

Hipo: tócala y me asegurare de que sientas que es tener una pierna ortopédica (dijo apuntándolo con una espada)

Alex: muy bien chico dragón la chica es tuya (dejando en el piso a Astrid alzando los brazos en forma de rendición)

Hipo: hay un problema

Alex: que?

Hipo: que pasara si les dice a todos (dijo serio pero de pronto Alex se hecho a reír)

Hipo: Alexander! (Dijo y eso hizo que dejara de reír)

Alex: sabes que no me gusta que me llames así (dijo amenazándolo con un dedo)

Hipo: me puedes decir la razón por la que te reías

Alex: por favor hipo la chica se ve demasiado inteligente como para decirle al pueblo que Hipo Haddock se escapó volando en un dragón y no tiene una pierna (dijo risueño)

Hipo: igual déjame despedirme correctamente (dijo para ir hacia chimuelo y rebuscar en su bolso)

Alex: y ahora que le vas a dar una carta o algo así (dijo meneando las manos en el aire) (como al estilo de jazz pero sin gracia XD)

Hipo se acercó otra vez a Astrid con una carta en las manos

Alex: vaya que piensas en todo (dijo sobándose la nuca)

Hipo: vámonos (dijo serio con autoridad)

Dejar todo atrás un padre que no se preocupa por ti, un pueblo que no te respeta y un amor inalcanzable…

Hipo: adiós Astrid (fue lo último que dijo para después montar a chimuelo e irse sin dejar rastro alguno solo… la carta


End file.
